In the past numerous efforts have been made to design a positive acting one-way check valve of polyvinylchloride material which is suitable for use in irrigation projects and which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which is adapted to open only when there is sufficient upstream fluid pressure in the line. This invention is of such a valve.